Cuento de hadas
by Shimysol
Summary: Yuuri se encuentra en la cascada y su plan es relajarse, nada más. Yuuri x Yuri. Yuri al cuadrado. La gata y la cerda, por si no se entendió.


**De guerreros miedosos y hadas enfurruñadas**

 **.**

 **By Shimysol**

 **.**

* * *

Caía. Gota a gota, caía. El agua de la cascada chocaba fuertemente contra las rocas y el ruido sordo acallaba todo sonido que pudiera provenir del bosque que le rodeaba. Y pese a ello, no había ningún lugar que le tranquilizara más; sobre todo si dedicaba su tiempo libre en observar el caer de las gotas de agua de una rama, a la que la cascada salpicaba levemente.

Gota a gota caía, al igual que el atardecer ocultándose entre la copa de los árboles más altos.

Curioso, Yuuri se acomodó las gafas y afiló la mirada con la vista fija en algún punto de la arboleda que se extendía sobre la altísima cascada. No era sorpresa sentir la presencia de alguien por ahí.

Todo ello siempre le recordaba a aquellos días en su niñés cuando rogaba por un cuento antes de dormir. Su madre, que en su juventud había adorado la fantasía extranjera, le llenaba los sueños de principes que rescataban damiselas y de niños que escalaban una planta gigante para enfrentarse a un gigante y salir victorioso. A Yuuri siempre le gustó escucharla. De niño creyó en todas esas historias, y en la adolescencia aún lo hacía.

Suspiró y se levantó del lugar en que estaba sentado. Tenía la intención de quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata para estar con ella debajo de la cascada, después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento. Pero en el momento en que comenzó a quitarse la camisa, creyó escuchar por sobre el ruido de la cascada, el crujido de unas ramas al romperse.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Inspeccionó todo lo que le rodeaba con ojo crítico y no pudo evitar que cierto temor le embargara. Esperó a que algo sucediera por segundos que parecieron eternos. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento que le hizo levantar la mirada hacia arriba, no obstante, solo se trataba del alce en vuelo de varios pajarillos inofensivos que piaron bulliciosamente. Cerró los ojos y relajó su postura nerviosa.

La situación no le parecía nada divertida.

Suspiró y terminó de quitarse toda la ropa. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando su piel hizo contacto con el agua. Su intención era primero mojarse levemente para acostumbrarse al frío y luego adentrarse por completo debajo de los chorros de agua de la cascada, como Victor le había indicado y como había hecho desde siempre.

— ¡Fuera bombas!

Yuuri no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera excepto temblar notoriamente cuando se vio totalmente empapado. Alguien creyó que sería divertido lanzarse de una altura ridícula hacia el agua fría para hacer que esta salpicara por doquier.

— ¡Yu-yurio! —exclamó abrazándose a sí mismo.

El susodicho emergió del agua a carcajadas y Yuuri se sonrojó de la verguenza.

— ¡Qué patético, Katsudon!

Yuuri vio la expresión satisfecha de Yuri, como si hubiera esperado a que él se presentara para poder jugarle esa broma. Debía de saberlo, no era la primera vez que sucedía. A él le gustaba divertirse a su costa, pero Yuuri tampoco reclamaba.

—No es gracioso, para nada —Yuuri hizo un puchero, pero escandalizado se cubrió los ojos cuando notó que Yuri tenía el torso desnudo, mostrando así el tatuaje de sus alas en la espalda y el pecho. El detalle de ellas era simplemente hermoso, y ya se había descubierto a sí mismo contemplándolas durante más tiempo del debido. Era simplemente bochornoso.

— Ey, cerdito.

Yuuri sintió que una de sus manos era apartada. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio la delgada cintura de Yuri cubierta de gotas de agua. Se sonrojó más.

—Mírame —ordenó Yuri. Y no le quedó de otra más que obedecer—. Hoy cumplo diesiete años humanos. Lo prometiste, cerdito.

—Pero, Yurio... —se quejó.

—Soy una maldita hada. El tiempo humano no tiene influencia en mi.

Yuri se llevó una mano al pecho para señalarse, y como plus, el tatuaje en su piel se hizo más notorio. Un aura brillante se formó a su alrededor y a Yuuri solo le quedó observarlo anonado. Poco a poco las alas fueron desprendiéndose de su piel hasta elevarse con elegancia por detrás de su espalda.

Yuri agitó sus alas y se elevó hacia arriba para señalarle con una expresión acusadora.

—¡Ahora bésame!

Yuuri suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado. Era cierto, lo había prometido... Y debía cumplir.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la expresión de felicidad genuina de Yuri junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas, a centímetros de altura sobre su cabeza.

Sí. Yuri era un hada, o bueno, era la palabra que más lo definía. Lo había conocido en esa misma cascada, poco después de cumplir los diesiocho, cuando lo encontró sobrevolando y jugando a perseguir mariposas. Yuri tenía diez años humanos — _¡Casi once, humano gordo!_ —, y desde ese entonces, siempre se habían encontrado ahí.

El día en que se enteró de que Yuri tenía sentimientos romanticos por él, Yuuri no supo como reaccionar. Se descubrió a sí mismo huyendo y... regresando días después, para encontrarse con él y decirle que le daba el permiso de conquistarlo. Que nunca antes se había enamorado pero que tampoco estaba cerrado a esa opción. Que estar con él era agradable y no le molestaría permanecer de esa manera por toda su vida.

El hecho de que Yuri era una ser sobrenatural y él solo un humano con problemas de autoestima, quedó de lado. No importó y seguía sin hacerlo. El sentimiento nacido era demasiado bonito como para que fuera desechado por sus inseguridades. Al menos en esa ocasión.

Ahora, con el ligero viento de las alas agitadas de Yuri, sintió que las manos ajenas se posaron en sus mejillas. Pronto algo se posó en sus labios y Yuuri supo que sus mejillas estaban inevitablemente coloradas. Entonces se produjo un toque. Los movimientos fueron superficiales, pero eso no evitó que el corazón le latiera fuertemente ni que una sensación calida qse esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

De manera automatica, Yuuri tanteó con sus manos en el aire, hasta alcanzar los hombros de Yuri y aferrarse a él hasta atraerlo y envolver su cintura, empapándose. Lo abrazó y deseó quedarse así para siempre.

Al finalizar el beso dijo:

—Cumplí.

—No te lo perdonaría si te retractabas.

Yuuri sonrió y se alejó un poco de él para que sus alas volvieran a reducirse a un elaborado tatuaje.

Estornudó.

—Mejor regreso a casa —dijo.

Yuri parecía tener la intención de reclamar, pero no lo hizo y solo bajó la mirada con cierto pesar.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Uhm...

—¡Debes venir! —espetó, asustando a Yuuri con su efusividad y cambio de actitud—. Me debes un segundo beso —exigió con las mejillas coloradas.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió, sonrojándose de igual manera.

—A la mierda. Me deberás el tercero.

Yuri aferró su manos a la bata de Yuuri y volvió a besarlo. Qué más daba. De ahora en adelante, le debía todos los besos del mundo y no se iba a retractar.

.

* * *

Notas: Había olvidado subirlo aquí xD lo digo por si alguien lo leyó en wattpad.


End file.
